The Chicago Center for Diabetes Translation Research (CDTR) aims to expand its role as one of the pioneering national leaders in investigating the translation of diabetes research findings into real-world practice, with a particular emphasis on improving the quality of care and outcomes for vulnerable populations and reducing racial and ethnic disparities in health care. The Center builds upon the University of Chicago Diabetes Research and Training Center Prevention and Control Core's strengths in disparities, community based participatory research (CBPR), cost-effectiveness analysis, health services research, quality improvement, behavioral change, and geriatric diabetes within the context of a University with world-class strengths in both the basic and social sciences. The Center serves as both a provider of core services and expertise, and equally importantly as a true working community of collaborators who help each other on projects. The Chicago CDTR facilitates innovative interdisciplinary diabetes translation research that integrates health care system and community. The Center frequently applies new methods and approaches from areas such as economics, organizational theory, and other disciplines of the social sciences. This innovative work bridges the gap between the research arena and real-world practitioners, administrators, and policymakers seeking to improve diabetes care. The Specific Aims of the Chicago Center for Diabetes Translation Research are: 1) To create an environment that encourages and supports innovative diabetes research to translate scientific findings into real-world practice, with a special focus on improving the care and outcomes of vulnerable populations and reducing racial and socioeconomic disparities. 2) To serve as a local, regional, and national resource to improve diabetes translation research in community health centers and other safety net settings by forming partnerships with the Chicago Department of Public Health, ACCESS Community Health Network, MidWest Clinicians' Network, Association of Asian Pacific Islander Community Health Organizations, and Nafional Association of Community Health Centers.